Cómo combatir el aburrimiento: Kagura's Style!
by KawaiiKagu
Summary: Ni Gintoki, ni Shinpachi, quieren jugar con ella y precisamente hoy no llevaba a Sadaharu. A este paso, Kagura pasaría el día más aburrida que un Madao, tenía que hacer algo pronto. Algo así como...molestar a ese chihuahua sádico de S mayúscula que le arruinaba la existencia?... Si, la perfecta opurtunidad le llegó a Kagura de forma inesperada. Hora de divertirse!


**Olu 7u7 aquí yo, de nuevo. Primero que nada, gracias a quienes han leído y comentado mis primeros fics :3 La verdad, no tenía mucha confianza sobre comenzar a escribir y publicar fics, pero sus alentadores reviews en serio me han animado mucho, más porque soy algo así como fan de muchas de ustedes jijiji me han dado una bienvenida al Fandom bien bonita XD Las adoro, me alegra saber que mi trabajo va gustando. No he respondido en PM porque ando corta de tiempo en estos días (pero igual escribo :p)** **Al inicio, pensé hacer de este fic uno bien caliente pero al final meh~ lo dejé más puro porque me vinieron más ideas de esa forma adfefhdg!!! Ya luego haré otro más rico ;3** **También decidí que ya no voy a poner datos como género, pareja y demás dentro del fic, porque ya afuera se ve, y aparte, yo soy bien vaga :') Creo que puedo competir con Gin-chan y todo XD** **Y bueno, sin más, disfruten de la historia ;)** **Aclaraciones:** _Sougo, 18 años_ _-Kagura, 14 años_ _-Las palabras entre comillas ("...") son los pensamientos de los personajes._ _-Muy leve GinSacchi_ _-Leve HijiMitsu(? (La verdad no se, pero si hice referencias de que a Toshi le gusta ella, aunque muy débiles)_ _ **Los personajes que utilizo en el fic son de mi total propiedad, Sorachi me los regaló**_ _ **.**_ _ **.**_ _ **.**_ _ **Ok, no, broma.**_ _ **Tanto Gintama como los personajes mencionados aquí son todos de Hideaki Sorachi-sensei. Solo la historia es mía.**_

 **Cómo combatir el aburrimiento: Kagura's Style!**

 _Por KawaiiKagu_

-Pero Gin-chan...

-Dije que no! ¿Crees que no tengo nada que hacer?Hu?

-Gin-san tiene razón, Kagura-chan. Además, pobres kappas*.

Si, en efecto, Kagura estaba segura de que Gintoki y Shinpachi no tenían nada que hacer. El peliplata, solo vaguear y hurgarse la nariz, como siempre. Y, en el caso de Shinpachi, quedarse en su cuarto llorando por su virginidad aún intacta escuchando su música guarra. Por eso la molestaba sobremanera que ellos se negaran a ir a cazar kappas* con ella, con lo aburrida que estaba. Ni siquiera era dinero lo que pedía, pero los muy vagos se negaban por todas partes.

\- Esas son excusas aru! ¡Mejor díganme que no van porque no quieren aru! - decía ella inflando los cachetes.

-Kagura-chan, eso no es...- Shinpachi intentaba calmarla.

-Ahhhhh! - Gintoki se rascaba la cabeza con ambas manos- ¡Pues sí, adivinaste, Kagura-chan! - le dijo a la niña con sarcasmo- Eso es! ¡Prefiero leer la Jump en mi sofá y olerme los pies a ir a jugar tu estúpido juego!

\- Por eso Ketsuno Ana no te ama aru~

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste, mocosa?!- Gintoki se giró de frente a ella y agarró su cabeza con una mano, haciéndola chillar de dolor- Escucha bien! ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver aquí! - y, en verdad, no era Ketsuno Ana, pero él y Sacchan necesitaban intimidad a veces, ¿no? - La última vez que casé escarabajos contigo casi termino en la puta cárcel.

-Pero ahora son kappas* aru!

\- ¡ES LO MISMO, MOCOSA!

Shinpachi, que observaba cómo los miraba la gente de alrededor intentó calmarlos.

-Gin-san, Kagura-chan, por favor, que es el medio de la calle.

Gintoki chasqueó la lengua con molestia mirando alrededor y liberando la cabecita bermellón del agarre de su mano.

\- Ya dije que no voy, Kagura. No me vas a convencer. ¡No me mires así!

Kagura había intentado persuadirlo usando ojos de gatito triste, pero, al parecer, el permanentado era más duro que eso, así que probó suerte con Shinpachi, quien, sin decir nada, se arregló las gafas sobre la nariz y miró a otra parte.

-Yo...ehm...tengo que almorzar con mi hermana...

Eso era un inconfundible NO. Y para rematar, mentira, si almorzara con Otae, ya no estuviera vivo.

-Tch...

-Nada de "Tch" ... - Gintoki empezó otra vez a caminar seguido de Shinpachi, dejando atrás a Kagura, quién se mantenía firme bajo su parasol- Puedes...ehm...no sé...ve matar a Soichiro-kun o algo...

-Es Chihuahua pendejo, no Soichiro...- dijo Kagura bien bajo y para ella misma mientras veía, con una mirada muy molesta, a sus compañeros alejarse lentamente del lugar. Estaba enojada.

Poco a poco desinfló sus cachetes. ¿Qué haría ahora? Con paso lento recorría las bulliciosas calles.

Ahora no tendría más remedio que irse a matar al chihuahua estúpido, conocido mayormente como Okita Sougo. ¡Qué lástima! Ella hubiera querido tenerlo de juguete por más tiempo. ¿Pero que podía hacer? ¡Le había llegado la hora al maldito!

Mientras pensaba en ello, su enojo fue desapareciendo y se empezó a emocionar. Antes de darse cuenta, ya iba corriendo camino a los cuarteles del Shinsengumi con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Al llegar al hogar de su rival, como siempre, no encontró a nadie haciendo guardia en la entrada. "Genial, más vagos"

Se supone que eran policías, ¿no? Igualmente, mejor para ella, podía entrar sin lidiar con alguno de esos adultos molestos. Entró por la puerta como entra uno por su propia casa. Al final, Yorozuya y Shinsengumi se habían dado las manos muchas veces, la confianza sobraba a pesar de las diferencias de ambos bandos.

Al entrar, caminó lentamente por el jardín mirando a todas partes, buscando a Sougo con la mirada, al parecer, en el jardín, no estaba. Solo vio un grupo de hombres entrenando sus estocadas con espadas de madera y a Yamazaki agitando su raqueta en una esquina con un ímpetu tal como si blandiera a la mismísima Z*tsu de I*go.

Entretenida con la graciosa vista, en su lento caminar, sus rodillas chocaron suavemente con el pasillo del cuartel. Se quitó los zapatos, los dejó sobre la tierra y se subió suavemente sobre la madera. Estaba fría y se sentía bien en el calor.

Caminó mirando dentro de varias habitaciones. Justo pasaba por la del chihuahua, y el tampoco estaba ahí. Kagura iba a empezar a maldecir cuando, al mirar la próxima habitación, que tenía la puerta media abierta, vio a Hijikata y Kondo acompañados de una bella mujer. Y, si bien Sougo tampoco estaba dentro, esa joven era su vivo retrato. Solo que mucho más linda y tierna, era como...Sougo versión angelito. Kagura rió un poco ante la idea.

"Qué bonita! ¡Si no se pareciera tanto al sádico perro maldito y cara de niña sería perfecta aru!"

Sin notarlo, Kagura se había arrodillado a un lado de la puerta, mirando a la tierna joven con ojos de asombro y admiración. Sus gestos eran tan suaves y delicados como los de una reina, por un momento, Kagura no pudo evitar recordar a Kouka, su madre. Hijikata y Kondo actuaban muy amables con ella. El gorilla reía y reía, y Kagura podía asegurar que Hijikata Toshiro, el vice-comandante demoníaco del Shinsengumi, estaba levemente sonrojado. Esa chica seguramente era de gran importancia para ellos.

La bermellón sacudió la cabeza como si despertara de un sueño. Otose y Otae le habían enseñado que no era bueno meterse en asuntos ajenos, aún si no oía nada desde donde estaba, no era correcto. No es como si Kagura fuera muy correcta, pero su objetivo no era chismear en esa habitación, sino encontrar y patear a Okita hasta que pidiera clemencia y, aun así, lo seguiría pateando por hacerla caminar de más.

Al menos eso no la aburriría.

Luego de haber recorrido casi todo el lugar, Kagura entró en el comedor, último lugar en que buscaría, si el muy perro no estaba ahí, pues que se muriera solo, ya estaba cansada de correr de un lado a otro.

Pero, no. Para suerte (o desgracia) de ella, Sougo estaba ahí, sentado en una mesa, ya con los platos dispuestos, como si esperara a alguien. El castaño maldijo para sus adentros. "Por qué precisamente hoy y ahora? ¡¿Por qué ella?!".

-Hola, pendejo. ¡Al fin te encuentro aru! - saludó Kagura mientras caminaba por entre las demás mesas subiéndose las mangas y apretando los puños, como aquel que va a dar una gran paliza.

-Hola, china tonta. Y adiós. Hoy de todos los días no quiero vencerte- saludó el con indiferencia, esperaba que la mocosa se fuera pronto y no arruinara su día.

-Hu?!

Un simple comentario y ya Kagura estaba echando humo de rabia. Sougo tenía esa facilidad para joderla.

-Qué acabas de decir, maldito cara de niña? - la bermellón hizo saltar la mesa dejando caer ambas manos sobre ella con mucha fuerza.

Okita se palmeó la frente y luego se talló la nariz con los dedos buscando relajación. No era momento de armar desastre. Tomó un respiro suave antes de hablar:

-Mira, monstruo traga-traga, si lo que quieres es comida para mantener ese cuerpo de cerda que tienes, te puedo comprar esa cosa asquerosa que comes otro día. ¿Podrías dejarme en paz por hoy?

Una venita bien enojada se dejó ver sobresalir de la frente de Kagura, mientras taladraba al castaño con la mirada. La molestaba que la llamara cerda, que insultara su sukonbu y que le recordara el hambre que tenía debido a haber estado buscándolo a él todo el día. Ahora el cansancio y aburrimiento eran ira y sed de sangre.

\- ¡Te voy a matar, perro corrupto! - gritó Kagura ya trepada encima de la mesa y agarrando al oficial por la solapa de la chaqueta.

Okita vio con indiferencia como los platos estaban rotos y la mesa era un desorden sin reparo, luego la miró a ella, se embelesó un poco viendo los ojos azules hermosos de la joven y quiso "piropearla" solo para molestarla, pero se recuperó, no era momento de coquetear:

-Tú te lo buscaste, china machorra. Por mí no queda porque yo te advertí.

El joven policía se levantó de la silla con rapidez, con intenciones de irse a golpes con la bermellón, haciendo caer varios cubiertos y palillos de la mesa, haciendo un estruendo por lo bajo.

Kagura, por su parte, al ver su objetivo ya cumplido, comenzó a dibujar otra amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Sonrisa que se borró en cuanto el castaño la agarró por uno de sus moñitos chinos para tirarle del cabello.

-Te advertí que...- de repente, se abrió la puerta del comedor, haciendo que Sougo, en un segundo, reaccionara y tirara a Kagura, con la delicadeza de un elefante, bajo la mesa.

-Agh-...- antes de que la bermellón pudiera gritar el pie del castaño en su boca la detuvo, haciéndola abrir los ojos a más no poder, asomaba la indignación en ellos. Lo mordió fuerte.

-Agh!!! ¡Maldita! - chilló Sougo antes de darse cuenta del entorno y cubrirse la boca con las manos.

-Sou-chan?

Minutos antes, Hijikata era quien había abierto la puerta al sentir el ruido de la vajilla en el suelo, entrando a la habitación seguido de Kondo y la hermosa joven antes vista por Kagura.

-Sou-chan, ¿qué pasó aquí? La mesa está...- la joven parecida al sádico parecía sorprendida, hablaba con una mano cubriendo su boca finamente.

-No pasó nada jajajaja...solo era...ehm- Okita miraba al techo buscando excusas, se notaba nervioso- una rata...si, eso...

Kagura miraba esta escena muy impresionada desde bajo la mesa, Sougo no actuaba así. Ya había dejado de morder al sádico, pero por alguna razón guardó silencio.

\- ¿¡Una rata!?- la joven castaña se sobresaltó.

-Ah! ¡Pero no te preocupes, hermana! ¡Ya la eliminé! - Sougo hablaba con una sonrisa tan cálida en su rostro que Kagura se sonrojó. ¡Definitivamente la Yato se divertiría hoy! "Hermana? Adiós, aburrimiento. Vas a ver el infierno hoy, sádico de mierda!"

Para desgracia del policía, que no quería pelear con Kagura frente a su hermana, (como inevitablemente pasaría si no la retenía bajo la mesa) la bermellón había notado que, frente a esa joven, (hermana del sádico, al parecer) a la que Hijikata acababa de llamar Mitsuba, el sádico se hacía el niño bueno.

-Bueno, bueno- calmó Kondo que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ahora- Igual ya estamos aquí. Por qué no almorzamos ya, es tarde.

Okita lo quiso matar, pero lo disimuló. Cómo qué comer con un cerdito bajo la mesa? Bajo SU asiento, para más desgracia.

-K-Kondo-san? -una gota de sudor recorría la sien del castaño, no quería quedar mal frente a su hermana

\- Qué pasa, Sougo? Siéntate junto a Mitsuba-chan- dijo el Comandante del Shinsengumi poniendo la mesa nuevamente- vamos a comer.

"Genial, sin escapatoria" pensó Sougo y se sentó frente a su hermana. El silencio de Kagura lo sorprendía, echó un vistazo disimulado bajo la mesa y ahí estaba esa maldita, sentada entre sus piernas y cubriéndose la boca para no reír, Sougo arqueó una ceja. "Por favor, china, contrólate por hoy"

-No, Kondo-san, yo me sentaré aquí, mejor dejemos que tú y H-h-Hijikata-san se sienten junto a Mitsu-nee. Quiero ver su cara de frente jejeje- decir el nombre del Hijibastardo riendo así le daba picazón de orgullo. China perra, se las iba a pagar todas.

-Como desees, hey Toshi, sientate rápido, se va a enfriar todo- dijo Isao sentándose a un lado de Mitsuba mientras terminaba de poner la mesa.

-Ah, sí. Gracias, Kondo-san- Hijikata se sentó dudoso al otro lado de la hermosa castaña, Sougo lo miraba sonriendo desde el otro lado de la mesa, pero se le notaba el aura asesina. El doble de lo normal.

Los cuatro que estaban sentados a la mesa habían comenzado a comer. Al inicio, Kagura solo quería indagar más sobre la relación del sádico con su hermana para luego sobornarlo y molestarlo, para tener algo que sacarle en cara. Pero, pasados diez minutos, se comenzó a aburrir de nuevo. Y, no señor, de eso nada. Mientras se disponía a pensar que haría para entretenerse se acomodó hacia atrás, al parecer había olvidado entre las piernas de quien estaba. Kagura se recostó como si los pies del sádico fueran un sofá, pasando sus manos una por encima de cada pierna de él, dejándolas colgar, mientras, su cabeza inclinada atrás casi rozaba la entrepierna del castaño, hacia delante, podía ver los pies de los otros tres sentados uno al lado del otro.

-Sou-chan? ¿Pasa algo?

\- ¡¿E-eh?! ¿No para nada, cómo crees?

Debido a la cercanía de la cabeza de la bermellón en su miembro viril, Sougo había saltado en su asiento, levemente sonrojado, llamando la atención de su trío de acompañantes.

\- ¿Seguro estás bien, Sougo? - le preguntó Kondo

Hijikata lo miraba con las cejas levantadas.

-Sí, no se preocupen...es solo que...bueno...esto...hacía mucho que no veía a Mitsu-nee y me emocioné...

-Ara, Sou-chan, que lindo...

-Y entonces, hermana, ¿qué has estado haciendo? Hace mucho no se de tí- la sonrisa de niño no se borraba del rostro del castaño.

\- ¡Oh, cierto! - lo siguió Kondo...

-Oh! Yo solo estuve...

Mitsuba comenzó a hablar, a pesar de que Kondo la escuchaba muy atento, Okita solo se removía en su asiento e intentaba empujar a Kagura lejos de sus piernas. Y Hijikata, al parecer, sospechaba que algo andaba mal.

Sougo cambió su sonrisa por una expresión asesina mientras Mitsuba y Kondo conversaban, mirando a Kagura, así como:

"China cochina, si vuelves a pegar tu cabeza ahí luego te voy a pegar yo eso en otra parte"

Sougo se sorprendió el mismo por lo que acababa de pensar, pero Kagura le devolvió la mirada con una arrogante sonrisa:

"Cállate aru"

Okita volvió a mirar arriba al escuchar como Mitsuba le hablaba:

-Sou-chan, entonces, tienes amigos? Aparte de los chicos de acá, claro...

\- ¡¿Amigos?! ¡Pues claro que sí, herma-! Ngh!!!- Sougo de repente, antes de terminar de responder, golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa, muy fuertemente, haciéndola saltar y sorprendiendo a sus acompañantes. Kagura, muy divertida y riendo entre dientes había comenzado a cosquillear en la planta de los pies del castaño con sus pequeños dedos.

Okita, por su parte, estaba aún con su cabeza sobre la mesa, temblando mientras intentaba aguantar la risa y daba pequeños golpes en la mesa con una de sus manos.

-Sougo! - Kondo se levantó con rapidez, empujando la silla hacia atrás- Sougo, ¡¿qué pasa?!

-Sou-chan, te sientes mal? - Mitsuba se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa y puso su mano sobre la frente de su hermanito, levantándole el flequillo.

-Si...hermana...estoy...

Kagura era quien no podía aguantar la risa ya, quería más diversión, aumentó las cosquillas, pasando sus dedos un poco por bajo las plantillas del oficial.

-Pffft!!! Jajajaja!!!- las lágrimas comenzaban a aflorar los ojos del sádico de tanto reír.

-S-Sougo...seguro que estás bien...? - Hijikata comenzaba a preocuparse ante la rara actitud de su subordinado.

-Dije que si...

-Pero es que...por qué ríes así?

-A ver, Hijikata-san, hermana siéntate, estoy bien- El joven no sabía a quién responder primero- No hay problema, Hijikata-san...Kondo-san- le dio una patada a la mesa que casi la levanta en peso, tocando su rodilla con la superficie inferior de esta, lo que hizo que Kagura se alejara un poco por el estruendo causado. Se acabaron las cosquillas, ya tendría otra forma de divertirse.

-Sou-chan!

\- ¡Lo siento, hermana! ¡Me...me dio un calambre en la rodilla...si, eso! Jajajaja...- a Sougo ya le estaba entrando calor con tanta china bajo la mesa.

La cosa se había calmado un poco, gracias a Dios. O eso creía el castaño, bajo su escondite, Kagura planeaba su siguiente movimiento.

A pesar de la normalidad con que comenzaba a fluir todo, Hijikata estaba totalmente seguro de que algo andaba mal con el muchacho, se notaba nervioso y sudaba, puede que no fuera una rata, pero bajo la mesa había algo.

Okita no era tonto y claro que había notado la forma en que Hijikata lo miraba. ¡Genial! Ahora ya no era solo Kagura el problema.

-Hijikata-san, algo anda mal? - preguntó el joven con su fingida sonrisa inocente.

-Conmigo no.…-Hijikata encendió un cigarrillo y le dio una calada, soltando el humo al lado contrario donde estaba Mitsuba, que los observaba sorprendida.

\- ¿Pasa algo, chicos? Ara...están todos muy extraños jajajaja

-No, Mitsuba-chan- era un alivio que Kondo fuera tan...ingenuo - siempre han sido así, ¿no te acuerdas? Jajajaja, de toda la vida...

-Supongo que sí...- la joven respondió y empezó a comer su puré de picante sin terminar.

"Deja de entrometerte, Hijikata, te volaré los sesos"- Los ojos amenazantes de Sougo se encontraron con los de Hijikata.

"Sé que algo anda mal, chiquillo, a mí no me engañas"

Mientras tormentas eléctricas bailaban de una mirada a la otra entre Okita y Toshi, Kagura volvió a hacer de las suyas, mordiendo al oficial en el muslo, aunque despacio. Esto, más que herir a Sougo, lo excitó un poco, haciéndolo que se erizara de la cabeza a los pies, sonrojándose de nuevo.

Hijikata luego de ver esta señal tan evidente de que algo andaba definitivamente mal con el muchacho, por reflejo, lanzó una fuerte patada hacia los pies de Sougo con la intención de averiguar que pasaba con él.

Kagura estuvo a punto de gritar, el golpe del policía casi la alcanzó. Si no hubiera sido porque Sougo notó este movimiento y la envolvió con sus piernas lo más que pudo, tirando de ella hacia atrás, la patada le habría roto unos cuantos huesos. La bermellón se asustó un poco, así que decidió quedarse quieta entre las piernas del oficial. Apoyó su cabeza sobre la extremidad que tenía frente a ella y se quedó recostada ahí. Okita la dejó, haría lo que fuera para mantenerla quieta, además, eso no le molestaba.

\- ¡Vamos, Toshi! ¡¿También tú?! Ya están grandes para esto...- regañó Kondo al sentir como sus subordinados se pateaban bajo la mesa.

-Solo jugamos, Kondo-san...

-Ara, ¿Sou-chan y Hijikata-san aún juegan así...? Me alegra...- la sonrisa de Mitsuba purificaba biblias negras.

Ambos, el mayora y el sádico, suspiraron con alivio. Más Sougo que sentía como Kagura se había quedado quieta.

"Tendrá hambre?" Sougo tomó dos hamburguesas de sobre la mesa y disimuladamente pasó su mano por bajo la mesa, había escuchado por ahí que ciertos animales se dormían al instante luego de comer. Al momento sintió como Kagura agarraba su mano entre las suyas como si fuera un sándwich y empezó a bajar la carne con la rapidez de una trituradora. La bermellón no se percató de que había llegado al final de la carne y lo último que mordió fue uno de los dedos del sádico haciéndolo gritar un poco de dolor.

-Duele!!!

-Oi! - sus tres acompañantes lo miraron. Ya se estaban preocupando.

-A-ah, no es nada. Es solo...hermana, me duele el corazón solo de oír eso jeje...je...

-De oír que, ¿Sou-chan? - Mitsuba se sorprendió, pues no había nada de triste en la actual conversación.

Sougo, se percató de que, en efecto, desde que se habían sentado a la mesa, no había logrado escuchar nada de lo que se hablaba por culpa del monstruito plano que tenía bajo la mesa. Maldijo para sus interiores.

"China machorra de mierda, esta me la pagas. Cuando te coja te voy a morder hasta donde no te da el Sol"

Luego de soltar sus pensamientos venenosos, era hora de ver como escapaba de su hermana. Por suerte, Kagura ya había quitado los dientes de su dedo.

-Bueno pues, obviamente, lo triste es que...- el castaño levantó la mano que tenía bajo la mesa y descansó su mejilla sobre ella, provocando un sobresalto en Kondō, Mitsuba y Hijikata.

-Sougo, tu dedo...

A las palabras de Kondo, el capitán de la primera división se miró al dedo. "Maldita china hija de puta". Su dedo estaba rojo, algo hinchado, aunque no mucho y la mordida se marcaba claramente, incluso sangraba un poco de algunas partes.

-Oh! ¡Esto! - replicó el castaño con su poker face de toda la vida- siempre ha estado ahí...

\- ¡¿En serio?!- Kondo se sorprendió.

"EN SERIO ERES TAN TONTO KONDO-SAN! ¡ES OBVIO QUE NO!"

Los pensamientos de Hijikata y Okita se conectaron por ese momento. Bueno, igual, mejor para el castaño y más sospechas para Hijikata. Pero Sougo no le preocupaba el, ya se encargaría de matarlo si intentaba patear o golpear a Kagura otra vez. Si cierto, ahora era una molestia, pero era su juguete, solo él la pateaba.

-Si tú lo dices, Sou-chan...- Mitsuba tomó su dedo entre sus manos delicadas y le dio un tierno beso, haciendo sonrojar a Sougo.

Ese inusual sádico sonrojado fue lo último que Kagura vio antes de caer dormida. Pensaba en Sougo, en su inusual comportamiento, mientras sus ojos se cerraban. Era como Kamui, su hermano, frente a su madre, como ella misma. Los pensamientos de la bermellón poco a poco se opacaron y se quedó dormida, poniendo sus manos sobre la pierna del oficial que tenía en frente haciéndole de apoyo, luego puso su cabeza encima, como quien va a dormir sobre una mesa, y ahí quedo, rendida. Después de todo, había caminado más de la cuenta ese día.

Okita sorprendido por la repentina tranquilidad entre sus extremidades se temió lo peor y miró bajo la mesa a ver que rayos planeaba esa maldita chiquilla ahora.

"Mira, mono de jungla, si vuelves a hacerme algo te voy a-"

Ya le iba a soltar otra salvajada que bien calificaba de acoso sexual cuando, para su alivio la vio dormir. Lucía tierna, algo cálido despertó en el pecho de Okita en ese momento que lo hizo sonreír, de la misma forma en que hace unos minutos le sonreía a su hermana.

"Duerme bien"

Luego de esto, Mitsuba y demás olvidaron el supuesto dolor de corazón de Sougo y la comida siguió de forma normal. Mitsuba les habló de su nueva vida con su esposo, de cuánto los extrañaba cada día y de que pronto se mudaría cerca y demás. Hijikata sonreía al verla reír a ella, se le notaba feliz y así era como debía de ser. Kondo le contó muchas cosas a la chica. Comenzó por lo que habían hecho para llegar a "Shinsengumi" y terminó contándole lo perfecta que era Otae Shimura, típico en él.

Luego de unos minutos, todos se disponían a abandonar la estancia. Todos se levantaron del asiento. Menos Sougo, claro está.

\- Eh? Sougo, no vienes? - indagó Hijikata calando de nuevo un cigarrillo. Sougo esperaba fielmente que algún día muriera de cáncer de pulmón.

-Iré más tarde, Hijikata-san. Voy a recoger la mesa antes y limpiar el desorden.

Sougo ofreciéndose a limpiar? Al parecer las rarezas aún no acababan. Aunque Kondo y Hijikata achacaron esto a la presencia de Mitsuba.

-En serio, pero tu...

-Toshi! - Kondō puso una mano sobre el hombro del que fumaba- Deja que lo haga! Se está ofreciendo, ¿o no? - la sonrisa de Kondō era muy convincente.

Hijikata aún miro a Sougo con extrañeza y luego, caló el cigarrillo.

-Está bien...bueno, nos vemos- se volteó y salió del comedor seguido de Kondō y Mitsuba quien se giró a dedicarle a su hermano una linda sonrisa, que él le devolvió con gusto, antes de salir.

Una vez la puerta se cerró y estuvo solo. Se tiró hacia atrás en la silla y soltó un suspiro que se notaba como liberaba toda su tensión. Qué mediodía había tenido, ¡joder! Jodida china. Oh, ¡la china! Recordó y miró bajo la mesa. Ella seguía durmiendo entre sus pies. Su rostro dormido a Sougo le pareció tierno en todos los ángulos.

"Debería despertarla?"

Le pellizcó con ternura una mejilla, ganándose un "amm ñyam ñaru, ¡muérete sádico bastardo! ~" dicho por ella con una voz muy cantarina.

"No jodas, hasta sueñas conmigo, ¡china cochina!" pensando así, el policía rió un poco "entonces te dejaré dormir". Mientras ella dormía, un hilillo de saliva salía de entre su boca. Sougo pasó su dedo por los labios de ella y lo limpió. Por un momento, en sus fantasías juveniles, pensó en lamerse el dedo. Pero luego decidió que el gran Okita Sougo no podía caer tan bajo, ya mejor luego le daría un beso y listo. ¿Cómo? Ya vería luego, ahora estaba cansado. Y ahí decidió no despertar a Kagura, si quería dormir mejor que ella también, así no lo molestaría.

De esta manera, bajó su cabeza sobre la mesa, puso su otro pie por sobre Kagura a modo de manta y se durmió al instante a las 2:15 p.m.

4:32 p.m.

Kagura despertó. Se intentó levantar con brusquedad para estirarse, ganándose un mesazo en la cabeza que la hizo chillar mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos.

Con cuidado, recordó donde estaba, y por qué. Sonrió divertida al recordar la manera tan horrible en que había torturado al sádico en la mañana. Entonces se percató que aún seguía entre sus piernas. ¡¿Cómo había podido dormir ahí?! Sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo y, como si fuera un rayo, gateó fuera de la mesa:

-M-m-mira maldito perro depravado, ¡si...!- se giró hacia la mesa y se encontró con que Okita dormía aún.

Por reflejo se cubrió la boca. Kagura caminó hacia él y se posicionó a su lado. Nunca había visto a su rival dormir sin la cosa roja esa que se ponía sobre los ojos. Pero ahora veía claramente su expresión. Su cabello era mecido un poco por la brisa de la tarde y sus pestañas eran largas. "Definitivamente tiene cara de niña aru" pensó Kagura y ya lo iba a despertar solo para joder cuando recordó la patada que le había lanzado el mayora y como él la había protegido, luego incluso le dio comida y la dejó dormir todo lo que quiso, a pesar de que ella estuvo a punto de partir uno de sus dedos al castaño. Entonces, en lugar de golpearlo y despertarlo, se encontró a ella misma pasando su mano por la suave cabellera de Sougo con su cara más roja que una manzana madura.

-Idiota...- musitó ella por lo bajo mientras inflaba las mejillas sonrojadas- no tenías que ser tan considerado aru. Te mataré aru...

Bueno, a pesar de la "consideración", Okita más bien había hecho todo eso en pago por su silencio, según él, pero eso Kagura no lo sabía.

A medida que la bermellón pasaba más tiempo acariciando su cabeza su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba también, y eso, no era nada bueno. Seguro el bastardo la había envenenado. Así que se asustó y salió corriendo hacia la Yorozuya, no sin antes golpear bien fuerte a Sougo en la cabeza y gritarle un "TE VOY A DESPESCUEZAR LA PRÓXIMA VEZ, ¡BASTARDO!"

Claro, Sougo, al despertar completamente, ya no vio rastro de china alguna, pero obviamente, ella era la causante del dolor de cabeza que tenía ahora mismo. "Plana cabrona, cuando te vea de nuevo te destripo"

Se levantó y se puso a ordenar todo, al final si tendría que limpiar.

Kagura llegó corriendo a la Yorozuya, abriendo la puerta de un tirón. Gintoki la miró.

-Oh! Kagura, volviste! Y bien, ¿Asesinaste a Sofa-kun? - dijo el peliplata volviendo la mirada a su Jump.

La bermellón se tiró sobre el sacándole el aire.

-Gin-chan! ¡Gin-chan! ¡Ese bastardo le hizo algo a mi corazón aru! Me envenenó aru!- decía la niña mientras sollozaba.

\- ¡No seas tonta, niña! Eso es amor...- Gintoki le soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió así con toda su insensibilidad y naturalidad, ganándose una patada en el estómago que de milagro no le sacó las tripas. Mientras una sonrojada Kagura lo taladraban con la mirada.

-CÁLLATE ARUUUUUU!!!

 **Notas Finales:** **Kappa:** _Es un yōkai de la mitología japonesa. Es generalmente representado humanoide, de color verde, con pico de pato y caparazón de tortuga. Y en ocasiones, incluso con cabello. Suele vivir en los ríos y pantanos del bosque. La verdad, solo tengo sobre el su apariencia y poco más de información, toda extraída de algunos animes, entre ellos, el mismo Gintama, así que realmente no se si es un Yōkai malvado o no, o su manera de comportarse realmente. Hasta aquí lo que se de esta criatura._ **Bueno, espero les haya gustado mi nueva historia** **Me decía Tamago to Gohan-aru que le gustaría ver venganza por parte de Kagura por lo que Sougo le hizo en el fic pasado "Todo no siempre sale como queremos" Creo que este califica XD como VENGANZA** **Frany-chan! Vamos a acosarnos como un par de Sacchans! Me alegro que te haya gustado lo que he escrito hasta ahora XD yo también amo tus fics.** **Una vez más, gracias por sus comentarios tan encantadores!** **Bye Bye~** **Nos leemos! XD *besos y confetti***


End file.
